


The Butter Bean Cave

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butter Beans, Folklore, Happy Ending, Other, Poetry, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod
Summary: A short little rhyme I thought up one timeI might make it into a detailed story if it doesn't get too boring





	The Butter Bean Cave

Jasper: Buttered Beans, Butter Beans! On Butterbeans I wish to feed! Salty and sweet are Butterbeans! Oh Butterbeans tonight I will eat~

  
_La La La La La LaLa_  
_Butter beans_  
_La La La La La LaLa_  
_Butter beans_  
_La La La La La La LaLaLaLa_  
_Da DA DA La Da da dadada_

**Rat Crone: Do you know of the Butterbean Fiends?**   
**Hiding outside watching from the trees?**

Jasper: Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Butter fiends. I know of them and their buttered teeth, they guard my oh so desired treat! I will make my way past the butter fiends!

**Rat Crone: But how will you make it? The fiends are goblin! Even if you take it they'll be a mob and-**

Jasper: I know of the secret of butter fiends, waiting in the forest to hear things. Waiting in the forest hearing things from the clearing like a chorus of bare footsteps coming from the cave. A butter fiend's fantasy is proclaimed.

Jasper: See, I am part goblin, Arcturian too! I will take my albino self to the tomb.

**Rat Crone: Even if you make your goblin way, you are still entering a goblin cave! That you willingly make your goblin grave...**

Jasper: Buttered Beans, Butter Beans! On Butter beans I wish to feed! Salty and sweet are Butter beans! Oh Butter beans tonight I will feast~

  
_La La La La La LaLa_   
_Butter beans_   
_La La La La La LaLa_   
_Butter beans_   
_La La La La La La LaLaLaLa_   
_Da DA DA La Da da dadada_

**Rat Crone: (sigh) And so, he disappeared without a trace. Once he entered The Butterbean Cave It was not the fiends that tore him apart, for their teeth were dull and not at all sharp. No, He disappeared on his way back from the cave and legend does tell that he met his buttery grave but is only a tale to stave off the brave, by the disappointed goblins of The Butterbean Cave.**

_La La La La La LaLa_   
_Butter beans_   
_La La La La La LaLa_   
_Butter beans_   
_La La La La La La LaLaLaLa_   
_Da DA DA La Da da dadada_

**Rat Crone: Could you please stop singing? My ears are ringing.**

_LA LA LA!_


End file.
